


Find Your Tribe

by adorbleigh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Kara Danvers Loves Food, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbleigh/pseuds/adorbleigh
Summary: The story of a girl, Vanessa Ross, finding family. With the help of the Superfriends ofc.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eliza Danvers/J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Querl Dox & Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Family was always a tough subject for Vanessa. Her father died leaving her with an abusive mother. She had a sister, April, who got sucked into the foster system after the death of their father, so she was pretty much alone. Her mother Cory had a day job at Catco worldwide media, she worked as a Janitor to get money, not that she used it for the right things. So most days after school that’s where Vanessa would go, she quickly got along with a reporter Kara Danvers. As much as she wanted to confide in the young woman about her mother she knew she would be dead if her mother ever found out. 

One day after school she came into the office hiding tears, her school day sucked, she got put into detention by some old ‘boomer” teacher because she was talking in class. She knew since she barely gets into detention her mom would be contacted and that wouldn’t go over well when she was to get home. So she went where she would go on any other day, to visit Kara, with a bag of potstickers in her hand. She wiped another tear off her face and walked to Kara’s desk where she saw two other women standing together holding hands. The sight made Vanessa smile cause it helped her know there was hope, for her to come out and be happy. She walked up to Kara.

V: Hey I brought some potstickers

K: You’re my new favorite person thank you, Nessa

Alex cleared her throat: care to introduce us to your little friend Kara

K: oh yes, of course, this is Vanessa, her mom is a janitor here, this is my sister Alex and her fianće Lena, Lena is also my best friend

V: H-hey

K: I know she looks intimidating but I can promise you, Alex doesn’t bite

A: Very funny Kara

V: *giggles* wait aren’t you Lena Luthor?

L: yes *soft smile*

V: I’m a huge fan of your work

L: Thank you, dear

K: How was school?

V: could’ve been better, I had lunch detention

K: What did you do?

V: I was talking in class and my old ass teacher made stay up for lunch

A: I like her she’s funny

V: *smiles*

C: Vanessa, get your ass over here

V: *sighs* yes mom?

C: I got a call from your teacher you got detention?

V: I-I’m sorry mom… 

C: Yeah, you’re grounded for two months, no more coming here, straight home after school

V: But mom…

C: Do you want to argue with me?

V: n-n-no *a tear strolled down her face*

C: go home, now!

V: Yes mom…

Vanessa left and went home meanwhile…

A: That was a bit much for one detention

K: Her mom is always like that, angry person

A: Something isn’t right there

K: Alex, your reading into it

L: Kara, I don’t think she is, even Lillian wouldn’t do that

K: I guess you can look into it

\------

Vanessa was in her room crying when she heard a knock at the door. “Fuck” She whispered under her breath. “Who is it, oh Alex, your Kara’s sister.” Vanessa said tried to get herself back to normal. “Yeah, hey, hey, were you crying.” Alex asks kneeling down to the kid’s level. “I-i-it’s nothing, I just miss my dad, he passed away when I was four and when my mom gets angry I just really wish he was here...” Vanessa said falling into the other women’s embrace. “Yeah, I know kid, my dad left when I was 14, does your mom get angry a lot?” Alex asked her voice soft. “Yeah.. she’s not the best to be around, this might sound weird but, I have to hide stuff from her, nothing dangerous but if she knew she’d beat me up...” Vanessa replied a tear strolling down her check that Alex quickly swept up. “Like what?” Alex asked trying to hide the worry on her face. “M-m-my feelings, I’m sorry I’ve never really said this out loud.” “Hey, there’s no rush, but I’m a pretty accepting person, you met my fiance so I’m not homophobic, so as long as you don’t say you’re a serial killer we should be okay kiddo.,” Alex said earning a small chuckle from the smaller human. “Ok… I’m gay, and if I told my mom she would make fun of me then probably try to hurt me.” Vanessa said her voice shaking. “Hey, there is nothing wrong with that, you deserve to be happy and true with yourself. Now can I ask you something?” “Yeah…” Vanessa replied. “Does your mother abuse you, cause if she does, I can help you, I’m FBI.” Alex said squeezing the girl’s hand. “Yes.. but I don’t want to be put into foster care, I’ve heard such horrific stories,” Vanessa said more tears falling down her face. “Hey, I won’t let that happen, now is it okay if you come with me? We can go to where I work you can meet Supergirl even.” Alex offered. “Sure, just my mom will kill me…” “I won’t let that happen, now go ahead and pack a bag.” Alex smiled waving the girl off to do as said. 

Vanessa went to her room and took a duffle bag from her closet. She put her headbands, jeans, flannels, sneakers, dresses, and chargers, laptop, posters, stuffed bear, and a framed picture of her and her father. She went back to Alex and then they left to the DEO. 

  
  
  



	2. The DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa goes to the DEO for the first time. She know's Kara is supergirl right away cause we stan a smart girl.

Alex and Vanessa walked into the DEO and Kara sped up to them. "Hello, Director Danvers, who are you?" Kara asked trying to act her best as not knowing who these people were personally. "Hey Kara." Vanessa chuckled as if it was nothing. "Kara? who's that, do I look like her?" Kara replied trying to hold her cover. "I'm not stupid the glasses really don't work." Vanessa simply stated. "She's not wrong Kar."Alex chimed in. "Hmmmph, well anyway Eliza texted me and your on cranberry duty for Thanksgiving." "What? When am I supposed to go and get cranberries?" Alex asked. "Figure it out" Kara said speeding away. "So, what am I going to do, you can't arrest my mom without proof." Vanessa started. "Ok, any bumps, brusies, recording of verbal abuse?" Alex asked in a gentle voice. "Uhhh I might have a bruise on my back but if taken to court my mother could easily say I got it from soccer" Vanessa sighed "this is hopless, I can just wait 5 years till I turn 18." The blonde finished. "Nope, I'm not letting you back there, you are worth more, besides you remind me of me in a way." Alex gave a small smile to the girl. "How so?" Vanessa inquired. "I don't know exactly, it's just a gut feeling." Alex replied as her phone started ringing. "I got to take this hold on." 

A: Hey babe whats up?

L: Your mom came over, she wants to know what type of flowers we want for the wedding

A: Did she forget we got engaged a week ago?

L: Most likely but I can't say no to her, I would kill to have a mother that cared for me

A: Aw babe, uh I guess roses?

L: thank you love

A: Of course, you know how you can repay me?

L: how?

A: Kara put me on Cranberry duty, do you think you can pick them up that way I can finish here and be free all day tomorrow?

L: sure but any times on how to get away from your mom?

A: ugh never mind. I'll ask brainy to do it

L: Are you sure love?

A: yes now I have to go, I love you

Vanessa looked up at Alex with a smile. "You guys are so cute." the blonde said. "Yeah I guess we kind of are." Alex blushed rubbing the back of her neck. "You give off this whole badass vibe but your a big softy" Vanessa chuckled. "No.. I'm very badass." Alex replied in a fake offended tone. "Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." 

\--

*at Lena and Alex's apartment*

A: So kiddo, I'm working on getting you out of your situation but you can stay with us

V: Really? I've always wanted two moms.. sorry that was weird your not my parents you know what I mean

A: Hey, if it comes to that we wouldn't leave you

V: T-t-thanks

L: Al, Vanessa dinner!

A: ready to eat?

V: yeah, tomorrow's thanksgiving can I bring a friend?

A: of course

V: Lena, what are we having

A: babe if you're feeding the girl kale salad..

L: no i made you guys mac and cheese.. I'm going to enjoy my kale salad to myself

V: Thank you, I love Mac and cheese, I have a vague memory of my father making me it when I was very young

L: Aw, I lost my mother when I was 4 I get it

\--

I wrote this in school and the teacher was coming so I'm cutting this short :)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?


End file.
